staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Października 2015
TVP 1 05:30 Klan - odc. 2802; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3155; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 26 (seria II, odc. 13) - Zgoda po polsku - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 26 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 26) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 186 (s. III, odc. 59) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 186) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Natura rzeczy - H2O to jest to.Inwestycje w gospodarce wodnej.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Przepis dnia - /266/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Pionierzy - Rozmowy Polityki. Roy Glauber. Bomba, która wstrząsneła światem; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Karol Jałochowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 27 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 27) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 187 (s. III, odc. 60) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 187) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3156; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2803 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /386/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /267/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Danny de Vito; wyk.:Drew Barrymore, Ben Stiller, Eileen Essell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Klucz Salamandry - odc. 2/4 (Pyataya kazn, 2/4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Fighting. Miejskie walki (Fighting) - txt. str. 777 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dito Montiel; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Terrence Howard, Luis Guzman, Zulay Henao; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Danny de Vito; wyk.:Drew Barrymore, Ben Stiller, Eileen Essell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Oto Historia - Portret żołnierza (Portrait of a Soldier) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Marianna Bukovski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Janusz Majewski. Nasz dozorca we Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Świat się kręci - /386/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 908; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Pod opieką św. Cyryla i Metodego; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 909; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1326 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 26 - Zdążyć przed czasem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Imperium miłości - odc 26 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 27 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1162 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 17; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/88; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1326 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1327 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1163 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 896; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Porwani do Korei Północnej (Kidnapped by North Korea); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Lionel de Coninck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 7/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Instynkt - odc. 6 "Droga do sławy" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Porwani do Korei Północnej (Kidnapped by North Korea); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Lionel de Coninck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Paradoks - odc. 12 Kokaina; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu